


Special Operation Paopu Fruit

by companioncube41



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotionally confused Prompto, Eventual Promptis., Little brothers trying to get their big brothers to admit their feelings, M/M, MT Prompto, MT Roxas, Paopu Fruit, Prince Sora, Sora and Noctis are fishing bros, bros bonding, emotionally confused Noctis, like at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/companioncube41/pseuds/companioncube41
Summary: Prince Sora Caelum and Roxas Argentum meet up for the weekend noticing their respective brothers appear to be suffering from the same problem. Namely that they both love each other but are too afraid to admit it to each other. Taking it upon themselves to solve this problem Sora remembers a fairy tale about a tree that makes star shaped fruit. Fruit that binds the destinies of those that share one. Not having any better ideas the two boys set out to find one of these magical fruits to bring their brothers together





	Special Operation Paopu Fruit

The two princes of Insomnia had spent the better part of the Friday afternoon in one of their favorite spots in all of the crown city, a lake on the outskirts were one could rent a boat and engage in that most ancient and noble art of man against marine life. Fishing. While Noctis and Sora had fished in more exciting places in the past, with the recent gains and escalated threats of the empire it was just too dangerous for the crown princes to be outside of the city limits and its magical wall. While the cities lake had grown stale for the two fishermen as of late, seeing as it was the only place the brothers could partake in their mutual passion as of late. 

Sora was having a wonderful time. Due to Noctis getting an apartment of his own and all of the raising tensions being put upon the crown as of late it was rare that Sora got to see his family let alone be able to spend so much time with them. Out here in the lake all of the responsibilities of being part of the royal family was left at the dock and the two could just be the teenagers that they were. Of all the people in Insomnia, only the other person sitting in the boat right now could truly understand what it meant to be a prince. Sora was one of the only people in the country to look at his brother and see him as Noctis first before he was a public figure who was so critical to the future of the country and Noctis with him. Thankfully the group of people who could them as people before being magic wall batteries was growing bigger in these later years. Not by much but even one other person who could make that claim meant so much. 

Making wise cracks and just talking with each other Sora was adoring the quality time he was getting with Noctis. But their time was now up and they needed to start heading back. The two brothers always had a competition of seeing who could land the biggest fish and was grumbling over his loss. “I could have totally one. That one I was reeling in was totally the biggest fish in the lake. If the stupid line hadn’t snapped I would have been the winner.”

Noctis gave his brother a smug smile. “Hahaha. It will always be the one that got away for you. Not that catching it would have made a difference anyway.”

“Yeah well. If the line hadn’t snapped I’m sure I know could have beat that puny runt you call a fish.”

“Well seeing as you didn’t catch anything bigger I don’t think you have the right to judge.” 

The two made it back to dock and settled everything away from their afternoon of fishing. Making it back to where Gladio was waiting reading a book Noctis didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. “You sure I can’t convince you to come with me to my apartment tonight? It can be just like old times only now without any adult supervision to ruin our fun. I got the new Assassins Creed game and I totally need someone to help break into it with me.”

“Sorry Noct, but you know I have plans to hang out with Roxas at the Citadel this weekend. Its taken awhile to get him the clearance to come over and I have been looking forward to this just as much as I have been looking forward to fishing with you.” Sora felt bad as he saw his big brother become crest fallen at that. “Why don’t you just invite Prompto over for weekend? Roxas is going to be hanging out with me the whole time so Prompto won’t be busy at all right?” This was what Sora had assumed Noctis would do when he had told him of his plans this weekend.

“I could. But, things have been a little weird between me and him lately.” Noctis said rubbing the back of his head and averting his eyes. This had Sora worried. He had noticed that Noctis had been seemingly avoiding Prompto. Whenever he tried to talk about it Noctis would get flustered and change the subject. Sora couldn’t wrap his mind around it. The two were best friends so why was Noctis being so distant with him? Did they have a fight? Sora hoped not. Be he hadn’t noticed anything up between the two older boys. Maybe Roxas would know more about it. These thoughts stayed with him as Gladio drove to drop Noctis off at his home before they went to pick up Roxas and the Argentums. Giving his brother a final hug before he and the shield went off he swore that he and Roxas would get to the bottom of this mystery. 

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Roxas had just finished packing everything he thought he would need for this weekend. Admittedly he was a little concerned to be spending a weekend at the center of the countries government that housed not only the King’s Glaive and Crowns guard but the crystal, the holy source of power that protected their lives. Considering all of that, it seemed very strange and out of place to think he would be spending a weekend there but Sora had assured him that they would be spending all of their time in the private residences and wouldn’t be anywhere near the affairs of government. He had just gotten the text from his friend saying that he and the older Prince’s shield would be there in a few minutes to take him to the citadel. Walking into the living room he went to Prompto for a few last words.

“Hey buddy. All packed up and ready for your weekend at Sora’s place?” Roxas was glad his older brother was trying to make it seem much more casual then it was. “Dude, you look like you are freaking out. I know this is a little intimidating going to the citadel, but if this is anything like the few times I went there you are going to be just fine.” 

“I seem to recall you were extremely nervous the first time you were invited over. I thought you were having a malfunction.”

“Just be glad Sora is riding with you there and not meeting you inside the building. I thought I was going to pass out my first time. Just be quiet and well behaved, like you always are, and you will be just fine.”

“Thank you for that. And you are right. This should be similar to when Sora spent the night over here. Everything should be just fine. Upon contemplation, will Prompto be alright with this unit’s extended absence?”

“Haha yeah I will be fine. And you gotta watch the M.T. speak bro. Its fine when you are with me just be careful when you head out.”

“Unit will remember. But Prompto will still be alone. Unit is unsure as to why Noctis hasn’t been invited to spend the weekend in unit’s absence with Prompto. Seeing as both Unit and Sora will be elsewhere it seems only logical their respective brothers should randevu together.”

“I don’t know. Things have been kinda strange between me and Noct lately. I’m not sure what’s up with him but he’s been really distant lately and I’m still not sure how I should feel about this.”

“Is this due to Prompto’s romantic and or sexual attraction to the Prince?”

At this Prompto’s face went beat red and he covered his face in his hands. “Can we please not put it like that Bro? It is already weird enough without us referring to it that way.”

“This unit apologizes. It was not intended to cause you more emotional duress.”

“Yeah well, thanks for that. But it isn’t something you need to worry about. I will figure out what this thing I have for Noctis is. You just focus on having a good time with Sora alright? That, and if you guys do anything really interesting be sure to take a pic for me alright?”

At that moment both of them heard a honking coming from outside and Roxas just received the telltale text saying that Sora was outside. Giving each other one last hug Roxas was out the door and received by the young prince Sora being chauffeured by Gladiolus. Despite the show of excitement, Roxas could tell that both of their minds were on other matters. The entire ride his mind was focused on the task of finding a solution to his brother’s current dilemma. At first he thought he was being rude but Sora seemed to be preoccupied with problems of his own. He had hoped this wasn’t a bad omen for how the entire weekend was going to be but he was sure that once they got there things would change. His mind would switch to their more normal activities soon enough and if they would not maybe he could ask his best friend for more information about the prince Noctis. 

As expected his thoughts did indeed change to other things as they pulled up to the giant building at the heart of the city. Roxas was unaware his mouth was hanging open as he stared the beautiful purple light that was streaming out between the palaces towers. He had of course seen the light living in the city but never from this far close. With a smile Sora nudged him out of his musings as he led him into the Palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had in the back of my mind for the longest time as I really like the idea of these four being family. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed so I know to keep writing. And thank you very much for reading : )


End file.
